marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Groot (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Groot is completely composed of dense wood with a tough bark hide and branch-like protrusions. | Citizenship = Flora colossus | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Guardian of the Galaxy | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fumi Tsubota | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 24 | Quotation = Watashi wa Groot! | Speaker = Groot | QuoteSource = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 24 | HistoryText = Groot is a member of this reality's incarnation of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Along with the other Guardians, he broke into the ship of Ronan and stole the Kree Mact, but in their escape attempt he and Rocket got separated from the rest and had to steal one of Ronans’ escape pods. The pod crashed on Earth. The Avengers, along with agents from S.H.I.E.L.D., investigated. Groot was the first one to emerge from the pod. Thinking he meant them harm, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attacked Groot with flamethrowers and burned his body to a single twig, which was taken to the laboratory on board the Helicarrier. Once in the lab, Groot’s body quickly regenerated back to full size and he escaped his confinement. While The Guardians were fighting the Avengers, Groot ran into Akira, who had just been saved by Rocket Raccoon after he fell out of the Helicarrier. Akira actually understood Groot’s speech and thus learned the truth behind the Guardians’ actions. Together, they interfered in the fight and made both teams realize the misunderstanding. After this, Groot teamed up with the other Guardians and Avengers to defeat Ronan and Fin Fang Foom. Groot and the other Guardians came to the Avengers aid again in the final battles with Dormammu and Loki, having been warned by Nick Fury. They first helped to defend the Helicarrier against an attack from the Mindless Ones, thus allowing the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. to complete their new Kree Mact powered cannons and defeat Dormammu with them. When Loki stole Dormammu's powers for himself, the Guardians tried to fight him, but he easily defeated them and caused their ship, the Milano, to crash. The Guardians got their ship operational again just in time to help Blade and Spider-Man fight off Loki's army of Mindless Ones so that Akira could deliver the Kree Mact to Iron Man. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Groot of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Groot of Earth-616. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Weaknesses = Like many of his other incarnations, Groot’s vocabulary is presumably limited to saying “I Am Groot” (or in Japanese “Watashi wa Groot”), which can cause a lot of misunderstanding between him and people unfamiliar with his speech. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}